Naruto! The Musical
by ThePrecociousBlender
Summary: Kakashi's high, Tsunade and Jiraya are married, Sakura's working overtime, and Sasuke and Naruto are pimps! XD PLZ R&R Constructive criticism welcome. Flames...not so much


Naruto! The Musical

(A/N: Thanks to my crazy lunch friends for this idea! They helped co-write this. This fanfiction is set in AU. Warning: This fanfiction is NOT for Sakura and Ino lovers. If you're a Sakura or Ino fan then get out now before you regret reading this fic. Okay, then on with the show!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any song in this fic. This chapter is a James Brown song (I Feel Good) and Kakashi's rendition of (I Believe I Can Fly)

Chapter 1: Jiraya and Kakashi

"How much is it for two hours?" The blonde-haired woman frowned, crossing her legs as she fingered the fishnet stockings that covered them. "Its thirty bucks an hour and ten extra for the ultimate package." Her client smiled, drinking in the purple two-piece bikini the blue-eyed seductress was wearing. It looked amazing on her, even though he preferred to be the usual client of Sakura "Cherry" Haruno. Ino Yamanaka bit her bottom lip in annoyance as she caught his eyes staring at her as if she were his second choice. 'He's thinking about that damn Sakura. She can't possibly be that good, can she? Well sure, if I had Sasuke Uchiha as my pimp instead of Naruto Uzamaki then I would be getting all the attention too.'

"Hey, can we get started?" Jiraya stated, impatiently. The blonde hooker jumped back to reality, nodding in agreement as she reached for the key card she had tied to her wrist. Quickly sliding it in the door slot, and with a silent motion for her client to come in, Ino closed the door behind her as she held her back towards the older man. Her fingers slowly went to the back of the bikini top, unhooking the strap while she held her breath in anticipation….

Two hours and an extra fifteen minutes later…

Jiraya smiled, exiting the building as he stared up at the sky in satisfaction. He knew his wife Tsunade wouldn't care. Hell, his wife owned the joint. Going in and out as much as he wanted, and not having his wife moan and complain about it was every man's fantasy. A fantasy that he was living. Jiraya began to hum, forming a song in his mind while walking out the back alley towards the street corner.

_Whoa-oa-oa! I feel, I knew that I would, now_

_I feel good; I knew that I would, now_

_So good; so good. I got you._

_Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice._

_So nice, so nice, I got you_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that I can't do no wrong_

_And when I hold you in my arms_

_My love won't do you no harm._

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice._

_I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

_So nice, so nice, I got yo-_

The white-haired sex addict soon closed his mouth, staring at the pathetic sight in front of him. "Cherry" stood in front of him, beaten, bruised, and battered. Her maid outfit that would wear while entertaining clients was nearly ripped to shreds, exposing her bare bosom and buttocks. Both of her emerald green eyes were black and swollen, streaming wet tears down her face as she tried to avoid her favorite client's gaze. "Ch-I mean Sakura, w-who did this to you?" Jiraya said, finally finding his voice. "T-Tsunade" came the weak-voiced reply. Jiraya's face hardened in anger. His eyes glared at Sakura in pure hatred. 'I can't. I can't get angry at Tsunade for doing this to "Cherry". Tsunade's my wife. Besides, this isn't my fault or hers; it's that girls fault for going over to my house in the first place'

The man reached back his hand, balling it into a fist, letting it collide with the side of Sakura's jaw. Sakura fell back against the pavement as she let out a scream of pain. Clutching her aching jaw, she slowly pulled herself up from the ground and hurriedly stepped a couple of inches away from Jiraya. "Just leave, already. You'll be fired by tomorrow so don't bother coming back. Also, if I ever catch you at my house again I'll kill you."

Sakura's breathing quickened. Her legs hit the pavement with such force that she lost her balance and fell. The pink-haired teenager picked herself up off the ground, continuing to run until she reached a group of apartment buildings. Keeping her chest covered with one arm and her legs closed as best as she could, Sakura knocked on one of the apartment doors. It only took a matter of minutes for it to open, revealing a soaking Kurenai who was wearing a white bathrobe. "Oh my goodness, Sakura. What happened?" The next door neighbor questioned.

Getting no response from the younger girl, Kurenai quickly ushered her into the living room, closing the door behind her after she had a final look around 

outside. "W-What were you looking for?" The older woman frowned knowingly before saying, "Kakashi Hatake, our neighbor, has liked you for years. It would have been the perfect opportunity to do a full scale act of peeping on you."

Kakashi Hatake smiled. His had gotten his first real look at his sweet cherry blossom. Shoving the box back under his bed, the silver-haired laid back on the mattress, facing his telescope that he used daily. The room was blurred. Colors of purples, oranges, and blues danced in front of his eyes. He opened his mouth, chuckling to himself as he began to hum….

_I believe I am high_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I do it just about every night and day_

_Soon I won't be able to stay away_

_I believe I can score…_

_Right through my cherry blossoms open door…_

_I believe I am high…_

_I am high_

_I believe I am high…_

_If I just spread my wings…_

_I am high…_

_I am highhhhh….._

Kakashi chuckled at himself, mentally thinking about what he was going to do next. 'I have plans to make…'

To be continued……

Please review. It all depends on the feedback I get if I should continue on with this or not.


End file.
